


The Night In Our Dreams

by Lindy_Moonfall



Category: The Half Bad Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, fixing the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindy_Moonfall/pseuds/Lindy_Moonfall
Summary: I fixed the end.





	The Night In Our Dreams

What if Van and Gabriel survived…

A couple of weeks after the war, me and Gabriel, moved to a quiet place by a lake. We had a little house but we slept outside. The house just had a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. I was so afraid Gabriel was going to die that night in the war. I still have nightmares about it… and I still remember what happened that night…

“Please, don't die” I cried. “I can't lose you! I Love you!”  
“Don't worry Nathan,” Arran said. “He is going to make it”  
“I Love you too Nathan!” Gabriel said with a weaker voice than usual.  
“I got the last bullet,” Arran said, obviously revealed.  
I hugged Gabriel and cried, this time out of happiness. Gabriel smiled and said, “I'm okay Nathan. We’re okay.” Knowing I hated to cry he hugged me back. Then I kissed him, deep.  
“Ehm… are you going to keep making out or can we leave this hell-place?” Nesbitt was there. Then we left…

Now I'm on My way to Gabriel with a deer I had haunted. I'm finally here. Gabriel is sitting and is just thinking. That’s one of the things I Love about him. He can just sit and think.  
“Hey! We need fire to cook this”  
“Will do!” And half an hour later we are sitting and eating.  
“You know…” Gabriel says, “Van is holding this ball tomorrow to celebrate our victory” It is obvious What he is going to ask but since I was close to losing him I want to ask him.  
“Would you like to go with me?” I ask fast before I was aware of what I was doing.  
“Of course,” he says and kisses me gently on the lips.  
“Good,” I say.

I'm laying beside Gabriel and thinking, trying to sleep. Gabriel is already asleep. I want to do something special… and in my head, I come up with this idea… But god, this is going to be hard… It’s not my sort of thing to do! But I am going to do it!

I and Gabriel are eating breakfast. The ball starts at 20:00. I'm really scared and nervous.  
“Do you know what you’re going to wear tonight?” Gabriel asks  
“Yes, I have a black suit” I answer him.  
“Really? I never thought you would be wearing black!” He says with sarcasm.  
“Hahaha fucking hilarious…” I say, My voice dripping with sarcasm too. It’s hard though because I’m so fucking nervous!  
“What are you wearing?” I ask  
“A red suit.” He answers.  
“Red?” He would look good in red “Cool”

The rest of the day goes on as usual. I Hunt, we eat and talk. Sometimes we snog but this day we don’t. The ball starts in an hour and Gabriel is asking why I am so nervous.  
“I’m not” I lie. But the truth is that I never been this bloody nervous before…

Gabriel is done and looks stunning! We arrive at the ball and I feel so nervous! The hall is huge! It looks like something from “Cinderella”.  
“ I need to go to the bathroom,” I say  
“Ok,” Gabriel says. “It’s over there I think.” He points at a staircase that leads down and I go. I'm in the bathroom. And after I did my business I look myself in the mirror. I look exactly like My father when he gave me my gifts, that time when the hunters had spotted Mercury’s home. Same eyes, same hair and he had a black suit too that day. I realise I’ve been here a little longer than usual so I take all the courage I have and go back up! In the hall, Van is there and is dancing with Nesbitt. Arran is dancing with Adele. I see Gabriel. He is sipping on wine near a table.  
“You were gone a long time, were you lost?” He asks.  
“ I was wounded, not lost.” But I do feel a little lost…  
“So this time you didn't climb ‘the shitting Eiger’” he says and laughs. I laugh to a little. “Wanna dance?” He asks.  
“Why not?” I say. I put on hand on his shoulder and the other in his. Then we start dancing.  
“Gabriel?” I say.  
“Yes?” He responds.  
“You know before the war when I kept things from you and didn’t speak my feelings for you?” He doesn't say anything but I understand that he understands what I'm talking about. “I want to say sorry”  
“You don't have to apo-”  
“But I want to” I interrupt. “The truth is that I couldn't because I was lying to myself. I was Always lying to myself and I wish I hadn't pushed you away. And I'm sorry. I Love you so much and I almost lost you. I'm sorry about everything.” Gabriel is listening closely. “Gabriel, I don't want to lose you again.” He is holding his breath now and I'm nervous but I have to do it. “Gabriel” I go down on one knee and I'm shaking. Everybody is now watching. I see a tear rolling down his cheek.  
“I'm wounded, not lost but I am lost without you and I Love you. Please Marry me.” I'm looking in his eyes the whole time. Gabriel drags me up and is still crying when he kisses me with more passion than ever.  
“Yes!” He says “Yes, of course, I will! I Love you!” And we kiss again! And everybody is applauding. A minute later I and Gabriel are sitting at a little table and talking when Nesbitt comes.  
“Hi!” He looks happy.  
“You look happy!” I say.  
“Well, a proposal makes everyone happy!” He responds. “And some of us gets so happy they cry” He looks at Gabriel with a smirk.  
“Yeah, I saw you right after,” Gabriel says. “If I didn’t know any better I would say that you were crying almost more than me.”  
“I did not!”  
I laugh.  
“Nesbitt,” I say. “I wonder if you want to be My best man?”  
“OMG YES!!! I mean…” he calms down a bit. “Yeah, cool”  
And me, Gabriel, Nesbitt and Van are talking and dancing for a long time.

We’re home and It's late and I and Gabriel are lying in bed. Gabriel kisses me and we have sex. It's nice. And then we fall asleep, both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I will maybe upload a chapter where I write about the wedding but I'm not sure... Please leave kudos and comments! <3


End file.
